Relative
by nilakandi
Summary: Semua hal itu relatif sebenarnya, tergantung dari prespektif mana orang melihatnya/AU/DLDR/


Sakura masih termangu di depan jendela. Mengintip awan dari balik gorden. Diluar sana ia bisa melihat sinar matahari yang memantul-mantul dari kaca-kaca jendela kelas. Kelas kali ini kosong tanpa adanya seorang guru. Sebuah rapat mendadak mengharuskan para tenaga pendidiknya berkumpul sebentar di pelataran ruang rapat. Seketika mata hijaunya mengerling. Memfokuskan atensinya pada lapangan luas di bawah sana, lalu matanya membeliak.

Pintu kelas menjeblak.

"Sakura!"

Ino Yamanaka mematung ditengah-tengah pintu kelas. Mata birunya memandang satu-satu penghuni kelas sebelum pada akhirnya besirobok dengan gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Ino menghela nafas lega. "Sasuke—"

Dan sebelum gadis berambut pirang ini menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura berlari.

"_Nggak_ Sakura _nggak_ Sasuke…" Ino menggeleng.

* * *

.

**Relative**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**sebuah cerita ngawur dan amburadul dari nilakandi**

**AU. SasuSaku. Absurd.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Sasuke meringis sekilas. Mata hitamnya memincing tak suka pada tingkah Sakura kali ini. Jelas-jelas gadis musim semi itu sengaja menekan luka lebam di pipinya.

Mengerucut sekilas, lalu Sakura berujar, "Makanya jangan_ berantem_ dengan alasan yang sama sekali _nggak_ jelas!"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Masa berkelahi cuma gara-gara proposal pelantikan OSIS baru yang _nggak_ ditanda tangani sama ketua angkatan senior? Di bicarain baik-baik juga bisa. Sasori-_senpai_ orangnya baik, dijamin _nggak_ menggigit."

Biner berwarna kehitaman itu berotasi, pemiliknya memincing tak suka. "Aku _nggak_ suka dia."

"Mungkin kau cuma liatnya dari sudut pandang yang negatif. Semua hal itu relatif sebenarnya, tergantung dari prespektif mana orang melihatnya. Coba liat Sasori-_senpai_ dari sudut pandangku, mungkin ini bisa mengubah cara pandangmu terhadapnya—"

"Dan coba liat dia dari sudut pandangku, mungkin itu bisa mengubah cara pandangmu yang mengagung-agungkannya…"

Sakura mendengus, kalimatnya dipotong semau Sasuke. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu.

"Berhentilah berpikir negatif."

"Dan jangan jadi orang naïf yang bodoh."

Perempatan muncul di kepala berambut merah muda itu. Sakura kali ini menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya. "Setiap tindakan menghasilkan reaksi pro dan kontra. Tergantung dari mana kita melihatnya, contohnya saat seorang guru menghukum muridnya. Bagi orang yang berpikiran pro mungkin itu adalah tindakan pembelajaran agar si murid tidak mengulangi kesalahannya, tapi kontranya guru tersebut dinilai kejam dan dicap _killer_, itu pembunuhan karakter."

Sasuke memandang malas. "Hn."

Sakura jengkel. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dibelakangnya dan menghantamkannya pada pemuda yang berada di depannya itu. Sasuke mngaduh sekilas. Ia menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

Sebuah delikan, Sakura mengulangi ucapannya, tentunya dengan nada yang jauh lebih panjang. "Hnnnnn…."

Dan sasuke melancarkan serangan balasan dengan mencarut-marutkan rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya.

Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bangkit mennuju lemari obat yang terletak di pojok ruangan UKS. Sekelebat, ia bisa melihat siluet Uchiha Sasuke melalui kaca yang disamping lemari obat.

"Nah, permasalahannya kita _nggak_ bisa men-_judge_ seseorang dengan sekali liat. Ya, mungkin emang bener Sasori-_senpai_ punya sisi negatif tapi sisi positifnya pun ada. Jadi ya, nisbi, _nggak_ pasti banget dia itu baik atau kurang baik. Jadi kalo semua hal relatif ya, mungkin semua hal itu _nggak_ pasti. Menurutku, loh."

Sakura tampak serius memiilah obat yang terdapat pada lemari tersebut.

Sasuke memandang punggung kecil itu, "Tapi, Sakura…"

Ada sebuah jeda.

"_Nggak_ semua hal itu nisbi atau _nggak _pasti. Contohnya, ya kebenaran dan kepercayaan tentang Tuhan."

Sakura berjengit. Ia mengulas senyum kecil. "Ah, ya."

Seandainya Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke saat ini dan tak berkutat dengan memilah obat yang ada pada lemari di pojok sana atau sejenak melirik kaca disampingnya, mungkin ia bisa melihat siluet seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis memandang punggungnya dengan roman kasmaran.

Yah, seandainya…

.

.

Dan seandainya Sakura lebih memperluas alasan Sasuke berkelahi dengan seniornya mungkin ia bisa menarik sebuah konklusi yang krusial antara hubungannya dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Mungkin jika Sakura lebih menelaah, ia telah melewatkan sebuah hal yang maha penting.

Kecemburuan.

Dan gelombang-gelombang afeksi yang tengah kedua pemuda itu kibarkan.

—Terutama dari pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu.

* * *

_—Dan mungkin dalam hati Sasuke ia bisa menambahkan tentang hal-hal yang tidak termasuk kedalam anggota ketidakpastian. Semisal…,_

_Cinta mungkin, karena seabsurd dan random apapun ataupun semanisasemkecutpahitasin gado-gado cinta, cinta tetaplah diakui kebenarannya dalam mempengaruhi sebuah kehidupan._

* * *

FIN

**Author note:**

**Minggu depan nila UTS. Dan ini absurd banget. Punya ide pas lagi bicara sama Ayah tentang masalah computer dan akhirnya tercetuslah penpik aneh ini. Dan sejujurnya ada hal yang terjadi dengan beberapa fanfic nila, sebuah berita duka, mungkin. **

**komputer dan netbook nila kena virus dan seluruh fanfic di sana kehapus semua. Termasuk beberapa fanfic nila yang mau di update, ketikan 'Home' yang baru nyampe 2100an kata, plot one more time, materi-materi buat fanfic dan lain-lain. Tapi nggak apa-apa ding, mungkin kalo nila ngelanjutin fanfic yang MC bakalan lamaaaaa bangeeetttt dan nggak bisa ditunggu #emang ada yang nunggu**

**oke, terakhir tinggalkan kritik, maupun komen,**

**love**

**nilakandi**

**Bandung, 09 Maret 2013, 10.23 pm**


End file.
